Pie
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Wheeljack has been tinkering with the holoforms.


**I was digging around in my computer cleaning up some of my fragment files and I discovered this little ficlet hiding in two parts waiting to be posted. So here it is. This story is not connected to my LIT-TIL storyverse. My muse decided that Wheeljack needed love. You never see that many Wheeljack Fics nowadays so here is my contribution to the Wheeljack pile. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

* * *

 **Pie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Just consider it Ratchet. If our holoforms could digest the humans fuel we could blend in even better. Imagine what their fuel tastes like? Imagine if I finally do manage to get my energon converter to process the humans fuel for our holoforms... It would cut the expenditure from our base forms to project them!" Wheeljack said as he tinkered on a device.

"I'll have you know that the pain receptor of the holoforms work perfectly fine. I do not appreciate having to deal with Skids and Mudflaps phantom injuries from you using them as test dummies for your little project." Ratchet glared. "If you insist on using someone for your new gizmo I suggest you use it on yourself."

"But Ratchet.."

The chartreuse bot set the blue one with a glare. "No."

"But-"

"No Wheeljack." Ratchet growled as he brandished a wrench.

The inventor vented a sigh before sagging visibly in defeat. "Very well.."

"..." Ratchet eyed Wheeljack with a twitching optic.

.

.

.

"Harper what's the ETA on those freaking potatoes? It doesn't take all freaking day to cook the things! Lowel where are you going with that freaking bread? It goes in the proofing box! And Sideswipe I told you to keep the hell out of my kitchen! Out before I sic Prowl on you!" The short dark haired woman snarled at the red haired holoform. Sideswipe sagged in his defeat and trumped back through the kitchen pausing only to hand over the bottle of cayenne pepper he had been attempting to pour into the chilli pot.

Agatha huffed in irritation and watched him skulk out the rest of the way just as another holoform walked in. The holoform, was that of a man roughly in his late forties, HIs dark blue black hair was thoroughly streaked with grey, laugh lines and bright merry blue eyes met her dark brown eyes.

"I see you're back for another round." Aggie smiled. "Give me a minute to find my fire extinguisher." She motioned for Wheeljack to take a seat at a small table in the corner of the large kitchen. She wiped her hands on her apron before snagging two pieces of pie from the refrigerator.

"So how are things working out for you today Jack?" she asked as she sat down in the vacant chair.

"I think I've managed to work out the bugs on the holoforms. It's ironic really, but I think that I might have originally had the equation for the right settings at one point in time..."

"You're sure that this isn't going to cause you to explode in my face or anything right?" Aggie eyed blue haired holoform in front of her.

"I'm fairly certain I've gotten the bugs worked out." Wheeljack grinned at her. "At least I really hope I do. Besides its the reason I gave you the fire extinguisher."

The short latina woman bit on her lip. "You do realize that it does nothing for the inside of your holoform right?"

A hand cupped her left cheek as he grinned at her. "Are you still thinking of what happened the last time?"

Her lips twitched. "I would like to erase the memories of all of the people that saw the last meltdown. The soldiers have started rumors that my cooking is dangerous no thanks to you."

His cerulean blue eyes danced with contained mirth. "I wondered why some of them have been getting a little on the skinny side."

The cook slapped him in the arm. "Just hurry up and try it already. I want to be able to tell them that it's safe to eat once more otherwise Ratchet might get on to me for letting them starve."

"Alright then, lay it on me." He said as he opened his mouth. Agatha smiled and shook her head as she fed him a piece of the pie on the plate. She quickly set the pie down and swiped up the fire extinguisher, finger poised on the pin, ready to pull, aim, squeeze and sweep.

The inventor slowly savored the tart sweetness of the cherries before gently swallowing. The two of them sat there in the quiet corner just waiting... and waiting...

After the longest time Wheeljack finally grinned brightly. "Sixty three failures one success."

Agatha grinned. "So how was it?"

"Can I have the rest?"


End file.
